


汪洋

by Amy890752



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*纯爱乙女*读者向视点*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	汪洋

Hacker今天好像挺有精神。

梳洗完毕的两人窝在被褥上头，沐浴精的馀香还有垄罩身体的暖意，  
惬意舒适下的轻鬆閒聊，朋友的话题、工作的话题、晚饭的话题－

妳凝视枕着手臂的男友，赤裸的上身似乎不太冷的样子，胸膛摸起来也比平时暖了些，  
Hacker稍微停下了话题，笑着牵起妳的手、轻吻指尖。

「怎麽了？」

伸过来的手掌轻抚侧脸，并拨开散落的髮丝......肌肤的触感与妳的细緻的肤质不同，  
有些粗糙却不难受，手指摩娑着脸颊传来轻笑。

总觉得......他看起来比平时要迷濛些。

「嗯？」

Hacker捧着妳的脸颊凑近，最先注视到的是那眯起的眼尾，然后是嘴唇上贴合的触感，  
有些湿软、听见了点含煳的肉音，从浅至深、温和的接吻，他的喉结抽动了下，  
半身也翻转到了妳的上方。

「嗯......」

撩着髮丝的手指滑向耳边，轻轻揉捏着耳垂，舌尖像是在品尝着的啾啾气音，  
嘴唇稍微分离了点，Hacker又再次轻啄上－很舒适，就和平时一样，也能感觉到他的体温正在升高，  
另一手绕过了妳身体的下方，稍微托起环着腰部。

但是，好像有点喘不过气......  
即使只是轻含着舌头，意识也逐渐变的朦胧，搂着他腰部的手越发无力、垂软无法思考了。

总觉得很睏......

Hacker终于察觉妳的状态并不是兴奋所致，  
用手指搓了搓眉眼也无法阻止妳逐渐拉下的眼皮。

「欸？妳要睡了吗......想睡了？」

他似乎有些错愕、搂着妳双眼瞪大，那反应并不难猜，  
即使只是贴合身体，那独特的硬感抵着妳的大腿......就像他说的”可是我很有精神"。

有精神......很好啊。

「呃......妳明白自己在说什麽吗？」

好像说了些不太对劲的话？搂在怀中的身躯被轻晃着，力度不大还有些舒适，  
妳索性靠着他的胸口，全身的力气逐渐抽离......阖上双眼也罢。

「别丢下我啊......」

不是好好的在这吗......？  
即便张嘴也听不清开口的话语，有没有传达到呢？  
脑裡浮现Hacker平时迅速入睡的模样，自己这样也说不上过分......真是倦了，  
耳边响起有些委屈的嗓音令人发笑，想像着他的神情，也许妳勾起了嘴角。

.....身子缓缓地放下了。

侧身枕着的柔软床垫，贴上背部结实的男性胸膛，取代被褥包裹身躯的暖意，  
Hacker似乎呢喃什麽但难以分辨，规律的呼吸缓缓凑近耳边才清楚些。

耳朵被轻啄着，有些黏腻像在讨饶般的语气－

「摸摸、摸一下就好......？」

颈项被下颚磨蹭，能从脸部的轮廓想像出画面，  
自后方环绕的手臂随着耳边的气音抱紧了点......就这麽喜欢做这种事情吗？

「......喜欢。」

Hacker在耳边嘀咕，那声应答听来有些委屈、像是不自在又百口莫辩，  
妳感受腰间的手臂稍微晃动了下，他又凑近脸庞再次说了一次喜欢，好似迟了妳便听不见了－

「我会很温柔的......好吗？」

恳求般的态度让人发笑，疲惫的笑意也不确定能作为回应......他还是出手了，  
低头轻吻着妳的脸，手掌从腰部缓缓上滑、在肋骨上的衣料来回磨擦着，滑入睡衣的隙缝，  
比起平常的急促沉稳了点，手指轻点着肌肤，捻上胸前的隆起、转为手掌宽厚的包复。

很温暖，有些硬.....

修长的手指包裹着软肉，却少了点平时的压迫，看来是有好好忍耐？  
但能感受肌肤相触的同时Hacker深吸了口气，接着压低了音量，这可能是种刺激......  
本来就很兴奋，这样不是不得了吗？

睡意又将妳向深处推了些，开始无心思考......

只能感受包复着乳尖的手掌游移，爱怜轻抚摩娑着软肉，胸部似乎被揉捏、稍稍推挤，  
热意的传导来自于男性的手掌、却不难受，他很好的包复了.....完全掌握在掌心，  
顺着滑腻的弧度一次又一次的按摩着。

「妳好可爱......」

轻柔磨擦了乳首，但构不成刺激，就像耳边压低的嗓音那般，  
还有湿热的亲吻，给予再多也很难满足。

他发出某种吞嚥的轻声。

揉捏着乳房的手下滑了，暖暖的滑过小腹，确认妳依然闭着眼、深入了睡裤间的薄布－  
就像他保证的，很温柔甚至没有不适......有些搔痒的抚过耻毛，指尖抵着肉瓣。

Hacker停止了动作，短暂的僵直，就像抵抗着诱惑。

顿了顿手转向股间侧边、大腿根部连接的肌肤爱抚着，耳边的喘音深沉而规律，  
恍惚的意识让妳沉入了暖洋，被包复着、有些心痒的荡漾，载浮载沉却使人心安。

「睡着了吗......？」

Hacker的手掌抚上妳的大腿、有些眷恋的游移，湿热的轻啄转换到了后颈，  
感受唇瓣贴着、热意的吐息，他伸出了舌头－

「......哎。」

下颚似乎牴触到了肌肤、发出单音又再度闭合，Hacker沉默并抽离了手部－

本来贴合的暖意褪去，总觉得有些寂寞，  
而他似乎烦恼着，陷入了理性的胶着。

紧贴着妳的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，缓缓的、每一次吐息都带着心音的脉动，  
难以平稳、躁动，不发一语静待着时间流逝－

「一下下......没关係吧。」

那句话与沉溺进妳甘美的意识裡，大概也难想像男友的天秤倾向了何处。

床垫上挪动的施压感转换，一步一步、谨慎的怕是晃醒了妳，布料来回磨擦的声响，  
还有他吞嚥的，有些焦虑的气音。

Hacker的手掌再度扶上腰部，身后的腹肌紧贴着背嵴、像是为维持动作花了点力气，  
妳的睡裤被撑开了些，连同内衬褪下、缓慢滑至大腿......

裸露的臀部接触空气让人有些异样，挨近的热意却弥补了反差，  
某种硬热的肉感抵住腿间，磨蹭着，甚至让人有点熟悉－

「......嗯。」

Hacker发出了有点黏腻的哼声，腿间夹住的那股热意也向前推进了点，  
腿肉挤压着、甚至有点湿漉描绘那硬热的形状，它向妳秘部的肉瓣凑近，亲暱的滑进了肉缝。

赤裸淫秽的贴合着彼此，却又暧昧不清的感触。

彼此的淫肉亲密磨擦，因为沾黏的体液充分湿润，即使抵着也无大碍，  
Hacker的指节扣住妳微摊开的掌心、牵在了一块，也许是对行为感到罪恶吧。

他压抑着下腹的律动，缓慢的磨蹭着，压低音量，混杂着有些难受、愉悦的暧昧气音，  
而妳还沉浸在那有些甘美的荡漾裡......

比起往常的刺激，更像是勾引的挑逗，黏膜轻轻的随着挤压闭合，紧挨下体间产生的些微肉音，  
Hacker随着推进的动作调整力道，深怕因为抵住前端而吞了进去。

必须缓慢，同时又难忍的急躁，  
舒适和愧疚的感觉，转换成某种甜腻，咕哝的哼声。

身后的男伴轻哼着抽动身子，妳的手指似乎被扣紧了些，  
随着气音的平稳、手指的力气鬆懈，腿间似乎被某种湿滑的液体沾染－  
那肉感随着磨蹭的律动变软，最后从妳的股间抽离，只留下了某些牵引后的痕迹。

「......辛苦妳了，晚安。」

下颚挨着颈窝蹭了蹭，耳边的喘息还残留着馀韵，  
Hacker在妳后颈落下一吻......

之后便是衣物穿回、磨擦的声响，身后的男伴退远了些，  
在那熟悉的体温躺回之前，有些不得不做的工作得处理.....至少他获得了满足。

…...。

无论如何，就像做了场淫梦，  
如果明早那记忆还清晰的话，也许他会试着跟妳道歉吧。


End file.
